


Тысяча

by crowdedstreet



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Former Lovers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedstreet/pseuds/crowdedstreet
Summary: Как отомстить за тысячу мелких ран? С каждым из ударов Венди вспоминает, как Джери причиняла ей боль.
Relationships: Jeri Hogarth/Wendy Ross
Kudos: 2





	Тысяча

— Я повезла её на нашу девятую годовщину в Париж, и она всю поездку проболтала с клиентом по телефону.

Килгрейв сочувственно качает головой (и в эту секунду Венди думает о том, что хоть кому-то в этом доме небезразличны её чувства), а он потом чуть заметно морщится, когда она прикладывает к ране смоченный в спирте ватный диск. Они обсуждают своих бывших, пока Джери меряет широкими шагами комнату — и даже не возражает. Потому что её попросили заткнуться и не встревать. Хотела бы Венди заиметь такую же килгрейвскую сверхспособность хотя бы на две секунды: в течение первой она приказала бы Джери подписать бумаги на человеческих условиях, в течение второй заставила бы себя забыть происходившее как страшный сон.

Венди рассказывает про адюльтер Джери, последующие разоблачение и развод, Килгрейв рассказывает про дом, который он воссоздал для Джессики. Милая беседа, не так ли?

Ну а вообще Венди ждёт того момента, ради которого Джери и притащила к ней истекающего кровью Килгрейва. В Нью-Йорке куча врачей, Джери, с её-то деньгами, могла бы найти кого-нибудь более надёжного и умелого, но она привезла этого злодея-манипулятора со сверхспособностями именно к ней. Сейчас Килгрейв должен попросить (приказать) подписать бумаги для развода, согласно которым Венди откажется от любых претензий в сторону Джери и останется ни с чем. Только с багажом болезненных воспоминаний и разбитым сердцем.

Венди убирает аптечку — раны Килгрейва обработаны, теперь пускай ждёт, когда заживут. Жаль только, что она не может сделать такое же со своей душой.

Джери наносила ей удар за ударом, много мелких болезненных ран, одна за одной. Некоторые из них успели покрыться рубцами; почти что двадцать лет брака — тот срок, за который Венди научилась прощать и закрывать на многое глаза. Но с изменой — последним, тысячным ударом — раны вскрылись, наполнили её сердце болью и обидами прошлых лет, заставили вспомнить каждое слово, каждый упрёк, каждый безразличный взгляд.

И всё же Венди никогда не хотела причинить Джери боль намеренно. Только отомстить — за отнятое прошлое, за потраченные впустую годы — она могла бы найти кого-то намного лучше, намного достойнее, и не тратить саму себя на ледяную принцессу с каменным сердцем.

Венди смотрит на Килгрейва. Тёплый взгляд карих глаз — такой, что забываешь, что их обладатель вообще-то может приказать тебе вот прямо сейчас пойти и сброситься с любого из небоскрёбов или убить себя самым изощрённым способом, — тоже останавливается на лице. 

Килгрейв и Венди понимают друг друга. Ему нужно уничтожить свидетельницу, ей нужно взять реванш.

— Если хочешь отомстить за тысячу ран — вперёд.

Ей не нужно задумываться, на самом ли деле она хочет, либо это и есть то самое килгрейвское внушение — ответ очевиден. Венди хочет. У неё в руках кухонный нож, и сейчас Джери тоже почувствует боль тысячи ран. Венди может.

 _Раз._ Венди неожиданно резко замахивается ножом и так же резко отпускает, оставляя на лице Джери кровоточащий порез. Если сравнивать эти раны с ранами на её сердце, то первый из них отомстит за первую их встречу. Венди ещё не знала, что та двадцатилетняя Джерин Хогарт из юридического факультета заставит полюбить себя сильнее, чем кого-либо. Красивые аристократичные черты лица, магнетическая уверенность в себе — Венди теряет голову тогда. Лучше бы они никогда не встречались.

 _Два._ Венди считает вслух для Джери, пускай знает, что её ждёт. Физическая боль — ничто, в сравнении с тем, что испытывала Венди, но на тысячный удар её любовь умрёт от потери крови, а там будь что будет. За что этот удар? Пускай за Париж. Даже Килгрейв посочувствовал той истории.

 _Три._ Если бы Джери могла, давно женилась бы на своей работе, к ней у суки были самые настоящие пылкие и страстные чувства. А для секса Венди, видимо, не особо подходила — здесь её заменила горячая молоденькая секретарша с постоянно полуоголённой грудью. Променяла на новую модель, да?

 _Четыре._ А ещё имела наглость водить её в их ресторан.

 _Пять._ Джери преспокойно жила за счёт Венди в течение нескольких лет, пока та работала сутками, чтобы взять очередной кредит для оплаты её учёбы. Когда ситуация поменялась и Джерри достигла значительных карьерных вершин, упрёки в сторону Венди стали постоянными. Она отказалась от своего дальнейшего образования ради жены — и получила вот это взамен.

 _Шесть._ Джерри помогала людям ради денег и не гнушалась переступать закон. Адвокатесса дьявола, которую всегда интересовали только деньги и власть — и поэтому она смеялась над Венди, работающей в бесплатной больнице.

 _Семь._ Ах, да, развод. Этот удар за то, что заставила Джессику искать компромат, шпионить. Её тоже чем-то шантажировала, да? Венди вспоминает, как Джессика бросает её на трамвайные пути, не рассчитав силу, как Джессика угрожает, заставляет подписать эти грёбаные бумаги для развода.

Со злости удар получается слишком сильным, Джери болезненно вскрикивает и больно врезается затылком в стену.

Было бы неплохо добавить все «я тебя люблю». Их было не так-то много, но они давали надежду на лучшее будущее, они были произнесены в самые подходящие и важные моменты: после долгого и охренительного секса, или в тихий спокойный вечер — рука сжимает другую руку, короткие волосы нежно касаются щеки, — или однажды утром за чашкой кофе. Просто «я тебя люблю» — как констатация факта, неизменная величина. Венди тогда думала, что она любит Джери, сильно-сильно, даже несмотря на все её недостатки. Удары ножом по лицу, по плечу, по вытянутым в неловкой попытке защититься в руках — за каждое из сказанных «я тебя люблю».

 _Восемнадцать._ А теперь за все ложные «я тебя люблю». Джери оступается и падает, пачкает кровью картину-абстракцию на стене, прекрасно дополняя её красными полосами и разводами; оставляет пятна белых стенах — тысяча следов от тысячи ударов. Удар за то, что позволила Пэм приблизиться; удар за то, что смела обнимать, касаться щеки пальцами, хотя ими же касалась другой всего каких-то полтора часа назад.

Джери перехватывает нож в неудачной попытке защититься, но Венди сильнее — работа в больнице бывает физически тяжёлой — и лезвие разрезает нежную кожу ладони, позволяя ещё большему количеству крови запачкать ковёр.

 _Двадцать шесть._ Когда-то этими ладонями Джери ласкала её. Каким-то образом у неё получалось оставаться отстранённой даже в постели, и сейчас, когда Венди полощет Джери ножом, она выглядит живой, впервые.

 _Двадцать семь._ «Это за то, что твою умную голову посетила мысль, что я не достойна «нашего» имущества, в то время как я отдавала последние деньги, чтобы погасить кредит на твою учёбу, когда засиживалась в больнице допоздна и искала любую подработку, чтобы оплатить тебе всё. Когда пожертвовала своим будущем ради твоего».

 _Двадцать восемь._ «Это за то, что ты, такая скупая и наивная, освободила опасного преступника, лишь бы насолить мне. Благодаря твоей жадности эта тварь разгуливает где-то на свободе, ломая жизни очередных Джессик и Хоуп».

 _Двадцать девять._ Грязные приёмчики имеют свои последствия, Джери.

Последнее, что чувствует Венди — прежде чем ворвавшаяся в дом Пэм прикладывает её голову к столу каменной вазой — это вкус отмщения.

Он слаще мёда.


End file.
